NaruSaku–true love
by Sakura Uzumaki kawaii
Summary: Naruto is now hokage and has married his true love...or so he thought Naruto realises Hinata wasn't the one for him,He discovers he still loves sakura


Naruto stared at the scrolls and papers in front if him,he had a lot of work to do but wasn't in the mood. He picked up one of the papers in front of him

 **Order of Headbands**

that's what the paper said he didn't bother to read the rest but quickly signed the paper and made a shadow clone to replace him and he jumped out of the window.

Naruto felt heat of the sun on his head as he walked back to his house "I'll get some food and i'll be back to work"he said to himself opening the door to his house "I'm home"He said

"Daddy!"Himawari ran to hug him

"Oi,your back from school already"He looked at the wall clock **4:00** "time really passes by"Naruto said and he walked into the kitchen to meet hinata serving the food

"Welcome back Naruto-kun"She said smiling"I hope your hungry"

He kissed her on the cheek"I can't wait to eat your delicous food"he lied to her knowing full well he wasn't interested,there was nothing wrong with food it was delicous but it wasn't cooked by someone he truly loved,It didn't feel right

"Why did you come back so early,old man"Boruto looked at his father

"Boruto!don't question your father like that"Hinata said

"I was about leaving,anyways"

"What about your food?"

"Can you box it up for me?"

"Sure"

"You just came and your already leaving"Boruto angrily said "i wouldn't kill ya to spend sometime with your family unless you have another one out there"

"You ingrate,i work my butt of in that office to provide for your needs and this is the thanks i get?"

Boruto was visibly shocked that Naruto could get angry like that "Your the worst father ever"He ran out of the house and Naruto regretted raising his voice at him

"I will talk to him when he gets back"Hinata handed him the bento box

"No,It's my fault he is like this...i should be the one to apologize"

"Naruto-kun..."

"Well i'll be off"He left the house replaying the moment he shouted at Boruto in his head "I need to get rid of this food"He said as he spotted Choji "Perfect" He would give the food to Choji "Choji!"He said waving

"Oh,Naruto"

"I need a favour,could you eat this?"He showed him the bento box

"OF COURSE!"

"Here"He ran back to his office but his shadow clone had already finished the work "Great,maybe i'll visit Sakura-chan at the hospital"He couldn't believe he was thinking of Sakura instead of going him to his wife "it wouldn't hurt to visit a friend"He assured himself and left

Later in the day he still didn't go home but rather he kept on taking sake and talking about pink hair and cherryblossom trees after three more rounds he forced himself to go home

"Naruto!"Hinata looked at him"What happened?"He smelt like alcohol"Have you been drinking?"

He said nothing as he went to their bedroom

"Naruto!"Hinata said again but he ignored her and fell heavily on the bed "How did this happen"He asked himself before he slept off

The next morning,Naruto woke up with a spliting headache

"Ow,my head"He said referring to the headache

"What happened last night"

He turned to look at Hinata who he didn't notice "well...um"He searched for an answer "It's about what happened yesterday i felt bad for shouting at Boruto"

"Oh"She looked relieved "Don't worry about him"

"I still smell like alcohol i'd better have a bath and get to work it's already 9:45"He went into the bathroom

Hinata went downstairs to make breakfast while Naruto had a bath

"That was refreshing"Naruto said as he grabbed his Hokage cloak and hat"I'm off"

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"Hinata asked him serving Himawari Rice balls

"I have a lot of work to do in the office,theres no time for breakfast" He quickly left. The streets weren't to busy he just kept on passing people who greeted him as walked

"Naruto"said a familiar voice.He turned back and saw Sakura

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here"

"I was on my way to the hospital,anyway i have to get going i just wanted to see you"

"We can meet up"Naruto said quickly,he didn't want her to go

"I'll meet you in your office by 2:30"She smiled and left Naruto staring after her.He arrived at his office seeing heaps of paper work to be done.He sat down and started reviewing the papers in front of him

 ** _CHARACTER SWITCH*_**

Sakura was in the hospital attending to injured but she was happy that she was going to see Naruto.Even though she was married she felt like a single mother and she barely had time to see her friends it was either she was taking care of Sarada or at work,then she wondered how Naruto felt,he didn't even have time for his own family

"Sakura!"Shizune said"we have a unattended patient in room 10

"I'm on it"She was glad that after attending to the patient she would have been on her break.She quickly accessed the patient and checked out, it was 1:05 she still had time before she goes to see Naruto.She decided to go home and see Sarada

"I'm back,Sarada"

"Welcome home,mum"

Sakura noticed Sarada had an apron on"Are you cooking?You didn't have to–"

"Stop stressing mum,I'd thought making lunch would help you out after all your the only one who is taking care of me"

"Thank you,Sarada"She was happy that Sarada understood the situtation she was in "What are having today?"

"Well i made onigiri's and sushi"Sarada handed her mother a plate with what she had made

"Delicous"Sakura said"Do mind boxing up some"

"Sure"Sarada went into the kitchen and in a few minutes she came back with the boxed lunch"Who is it for"Sarada asked

"Naruto"

"Y-you mean seventh hokage is gonna eat my food"Sarada said shocked

"Mhm and his gonna enjoy it"

"What are you waiting for"Sarada rushed Sakura out of the door "Go give it to him already"

"I'm on way"Sakura smiled,even though Sarada didn't know it Naruto was like a father to her and she was happy that Sarada wants to become hokage just like he did

She reached Naruto's office exactly by 2:30 just to meet him signing of papers and reading scrolls.She stood there for 2 minutes but he didn't notice

"Ahem"

Naruto looked up "Sakura-chan"He pushed the papers on his desk away "i didn't see you there"

She smiled at him "I can see it that your busy"She said heading for the door

"No!"He got up and held her hand "Don't leave"He said in a calmer tone

It was that moment that Sakura knew the reason Naruto wanted to see her,it wasn't because she was a friend of his, it was because he still loved her

"Naruto"She was crying "I love him and his my hus–"

"What about me?All this time you always considered Sasuke but never me"He was angry "Just who the hell am i to you?"He was now gripping her hand

Sakura wriggled free from his grip and dropped the bento box on his desk "Goodbye Naruto"She left

He had hurt her,she was the only one raising a child and he had to go ahead and add more problems to it.He hated himself for hurting her like that,for marrying Hinata,for being a bad father

"How did i get into this mess?"He wondered


End file.
